theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trap (Episode)
The Trap Synopsis THE TEAM SETS A TRAP FOR WELLS: Barry (Grant Gustin), Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker), Cisco (Carlos Valdes) and Joe (Jesse L. Martin) set a trap for Wells (Tom Cavanagh). Cisco uses himself as prey which puts him in grave danger. Meanwhile, Eddie (Rick Cosnett) makes a decision regarding Iris (Candice Patton), which leaves Joe a bit unsettled. Steve Shill Directed The Episode Written by Alison Schapker & Brooke Eikmeier. Summary In Harrison's time vault, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin see the projection of the Central City newsletter from 2024, saying Flash will disappear in a crisis. Cisco worries that they may alter the future by seeing the headline, while Caitlin is more interested in the name of the author reporting the story: Iris West Allen. The AI Gideon activates and knows Barry, and identifies him as the Director of Central City Police. When Barry asks why Harrison came to the past, Gideon informs him that the man traveled in time to kill Barry. Cisco's hand unit activates, telling him that Harrison has just entered the building. Gideon tells them that Harrison killed Nora because he was angry at Barry, but he wants Barry to become Flash. Cisco tries to disable Gideon's computer core but realizes that it's too sophisticated for him. Barry tells the AI not to tell Harrison that they were there and is surprised when it agrees. When he wonders why, Gideon tells him that Barry created it. Barry then carries Cisco and Caitlin out at superspeed just before Harrison gets there. Eddie arranges to meet Joe at Jitters to talk privately, and says that he wants to ask Joe's blessing to marry Iris. Joe refuses and Barry calls, and Joe quickly leaves. Eddie goes after him, insisting that he' only asked Joe out of courtesy and doesn't need his permission, but Joe ignores him. Joe meets the others at the West house and they tell Joe and Eddie what happened. Barry tells the others that he accidentally time traveled when he tried to stop Weather wizard's tsunami, and Cisco then started having his dreams of Harrison killing him. He figures that in the original timeline, Harrison killed Cisco. They wonder how Cisco can remember what happened, and Barry says that he has a really bad idea. At the hospital, Barry is in his coma after the explosion, and Joe and Iris are in his room. Barry goes into convulsions and the doctors try to stabilize him. Iris goes to get coffee and Harrison approaches Joe and says that he's the only one who can help Barry. He warns Joe that the doctors have no idea what they're doing or what is happening to Barry, and he's the only one who can give Barry a future. Suspicious, Joe agrees to release Barry into Harrison's care. Barry suggests that they access Cisco's subconscious, and then get Harrison to admit that he killed Nora. Later at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin puts the finishing touches on a visor that will let Cisco "lucid dream" and control his own dreams. Harrison comes in unexpectedly and Caitlin explains her project and how she hopes to use it to help those psychologically affected by seeing metahumans. Harrison, intrigued, adds a few refinements to the visor so that the dreamer can describe what he's saying, and then leaves. At the station, Singh is complaining to Barry about a later report when his fiancé Rob calls. The captain tells Barry that planning for the wedding is stressful and tells Barry to never get married. Iris comes over and asks to talk to Barry privately, just as Eddie comes over and make the same request. After making Barry promise that he'll call her later, Iris leaves and Eddie asks Barry to find out why Joe refused to give his blessing to his and Iris' wedding. Barry agrees to help out his friend. Cisco and Caitlin arrive and go up to Barry's alive to begin the lucid dreaming procedure. They give Cisco a sedative and he begins describing his dream. He encountered Harrison in the bunker after he discovered that the Reverse Flash that they believed they captured was a hologram. Cisco describes how Harrison walked into the lab and introduced himself as Eobard Thawne, and admitted that he killed Nora even though he didn't want to. Cisco's vital signs spike as Harrison kills him by vibrating his hand into Cisco's chest. Cisco wakes up and Barry blames himself for his mother dying. Harrison calls Barry and asks where he is. When Barry says that he's at the station, Harrison says that there's a fire at the building where Rob works. Flash speeds to the building and runs up to the floor where Rob and the other workers are trapped. He discovers that the sprinklers have failed and warns Harrison that he can't get everyone out past the flames. Harrison tells him how to spin his arms to create a vortex and douse the flames. On Flash's first attempt, he doesn't do so fast enough and only fans the flames. Harrison tells him to concentrate and go faster, and Flash manages to put the fire out. Rob and the others go to the street and Singh hugs his fiancé. When Barry returns to S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison figures that Barry hesitated because he's doubting himself. He asks why and Barry admits that he was worried that he couldn't save everyone. The scientist assures Barry that only his self-doubt stands in his way of doing whatever he wants, and he has everything that he needs. Barry thanks Harrison for his support and says that he couldn't have done everything that he's done without the scientist's guidance. Later at home, Barry tells Joe that he has trouble accepting that the man who killed Nora is providing advice and guidance. However, Barry is intent on clearing Henry and says that they have to recreate the conditions when Harrison confessed to Cisco the first time, and that Harrison only trusts Cisco enough to tell him the truth. Joe blames himself for letting Harrison take Barry from the hospital, but Barry assures his foster father that it isn't his fault. Later, the group meets in the bunker with Eddie and tells him what they've discovered. Caitlin tells them that Harrison is giving a lecture and won't be back until 5, and Cisco says that this time he has used the generator to create a force field to keep Harrison away from him. They have Barry test it and he's unable to penetrate it. Caitlin will watch from the Cortex and record Harrison's confession, while Barry and Joe hide in the bunker. Once Harrison confesses, Barry will move in. Joe tells Eddie to stay with Iris and protect her since Harrison has threatened her life, and Eddie insists that he'll always protect her. Once he leaves, Barry tells Joe what Eddie said earlier and wonders why Joe said no. Joe tells Barry that he knows that Iris would instinctively say yes but will eventually realize that she married the wrong man… when she should have married Barry. Iris sends Barry a message asking for a meeting at the lab. When he arrives there, she says that she has a secret for him: the file that she has put together on the metahumans. She Iris figures that the particle explosion caused them and that Harrison and the others know about what's going on. Barry points out that he doesn't have any powers and then asks Iris how things are going with Eddie. She says that things are going fine and leaves the file with Barry. Once he leaves, Iris contemplates a photo of her and Barry. Iris visits the unconscious Barry and says that she needs him to wake up for her. She met Eddie and he invited her to go out with him, and she wants Barry there to keep her from making mistakes like that. Iris then tells Barry that he was the one who made her and Joe a family against after her mother died, and takes Barry's hand. She then jumps back when there's a spark of electricity. That night, Harrison returns to the Cortex and asks about Cisco. Caitlin says that he's in the bunker and testing the equipment to discover how Reverse Flash escaped their trap. Harrison leaves to visit Cisco, and Caitlin calls to tell her friend that Harrison is coming. A minute later, Harrison walks into the bunker and congratulates Cisco on figuring out that the "Reverse Flash" that they trapped was a hologram. Barry and Cisco watch as Cisco asks Harrison why he killed Nora. Harrison says that Nora was already dead when he returned to the past but doesn't admit that he killed her. As Harrison steps forward, Cisco activates the force field. However, Harrison merely chuckles and then walks through it, unimpeded. Joe opens fire from hiding but Barry speeds forward and tries to grab the bullet. He hits the force field before he can, and the bullet hits Harrison, killing him. Barry points out that Harrison didn't confess to Nora's murder as Caitlin runs in. However, they stare in surprise as "Harrison" changes back into Everyman. Harrison talks to them through intercom, boasting that he's always been one step ahead of them. He convinced Everyman to help him in return for his freedom, and insists that everyone's lives are better because of what he's done. Barry offers his life if Harrison will confess so Henry can go free, but Harrison says that he needs Barry alive. However, he admits that he didn't anticipate how much he would come to love working with them. Harrison says that he and Barry will soon meet face to face, and Barry realizes where Harrison is going. He runs to the time vault and discovers that Gideon, the Reverse Flash suit, and the tachyon accelerator are gone. Harrison has left surveillance video playing, and it reveals footage from all the hidden cameras that he has used to monitor the team. Barry realizes that Iris is in danger, runs back to the others, and says that they have to find her before it's too late. Eddie and Iris are walking by the river and Joe calls Iris. Eddie asks her to take it later and then says that he's never lost faith in the two of them. He starts to propose but Reverse Flash first grabs the ring and then shoves Eddie to the ground. The villain turns on Iris and prepares to kill her, but see Flash approaching. Reverse Flash grabs Eddie and runs off, while Flash helps Iris up. She asks what is going on and Flash promises to bring Eddie back to her. As they touch, sparks fly from their fingers and Iris realizes that the speedster is Barry. Reverse Flash takes Eddie to a chamber beneath the city and removes his mask, and explains that he is Eobard Thawne. Eddie realizes why Harrison didn't kill him the first time they met, and figures that it's about him. However, Harrison tells Eddie that he's holding him as insurance. Harrison visits Barry and says that he now has the perfect opportunity to kill him. Ironically, he has to keep him alive if he hopes to return to his own time... and to do he needs Flash. Harrison tells Barry that there nothing is forgiven and one day there will be a reckoning. When there is, Barry will finally die. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Martin Novotny as Hannibal Bates *Morena Baccarin as Gideon Guest Stars *Jeremy Schuetze as Rob *Jessie Fraser as Nurse *Roger Haskett as Doctor *Peter Bryant as Fire Chief Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *In The Pilot Episode of Season One The Future Newspaper Article is Written by Evan Gibson but in this Episode it was changed to Iris West Allen. Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138356/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Trap *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Trap Episode 20